Do You Hate Me?
by YuYaFan
Summary: ryou hitori lives with his older brother after his parents are gone. but life for him isnt always great, especially when his brother is an alcoholic.


Me: this one is sad.

Ryou: why do I always get put in these situations?

Me: because youre most fitting for it but don't worry it will get better, you should see my sequel for this.

Ryou: okay *bakura walks in*

Bakura: what the hell is this?

Me: what?

Bakura: this! *holds up story and sequel*

Me: hey that's mine! *grabs stories* alright on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own a bakura plushie!

Ryou: cool! Can you make me one?

Bakura:0_o

Do You Hate Me?

(3rd person pov)

It was raining in Domino City. Silent and smooth, the drops hitting the city streets with a soft pitter-pat. The rain was calm, but for some it wasn't as peaceful.

In a small house in the secluded part of town, a storm was unleashing its fury.

Ryou Hitori, a 16 year old white haired, brown eyed, frail teen sat at his bedroom window in the upper part of the two-story house. He watched as the rain fell against the glass, drop by drop the water slid down, barely making a sound.

Ryou, amazingly, loved the rain. So why was he inside instead of outside enjoying it?

*CRASH*

That's why.

Ryou wasn't the only one in the house.

*CRASH*

His older brother Bakura was home, and he was drunk. Again.

Ryou has lived with his 18-year old brother since their parents died in a terrible auto accident on Ryou's 16th birthday. [how unlucky is that] It was now three months later that Ryou sat at the window, wishing upon every star that appeared to bring back his parents so they could help him through his now struggling life. For you see, when Ryou first came to live at his brother's home he had thought that his life would take a turn for the better. But he was wrong. Things took a turn for the worst.

Unknown to Ryou, Bakura became a drinker, and a heavy one too. When he was drunk he would become very violent, especially towards Ryou. So Ryou became his punching bag whenever he went out to drink, which was often to Ryou's dismay.

Life became miserable for Ryou.

The beatings came regularly. Bakura would leave Ryou covered in bruises and cuts, maybe even a broken bone or two.

Sometimes the beatings were so bad Ryou thought that Bakura would end up accidentally killing him, and sadly, he sort of wished that would happen. But no matter how bad they became it was clear that would never happen. It was because of this abuse that Ryou would often skip school in order to avoid any "suspicion" but Ryou, like many teens, didn't mind skipping school. He was a "brainiac" and could easily get any make up work done in no time. But what he hated was the fact that he missed school because of the constant pain he was put through by his own brother. Although he didn't really blame his brother for his behavior. He blamed the darn alcohol in his system which was slowly killing him from the inside out. And it was killing Ryou somewhat too.

Recently, though Bakura hasn't bothered Rou but that didn't ease him one bit. Ryou knew that if Bakura's drinking habit wasn't stopped, he would go to far and do something he'd soon regret. Ryou gulped. He remembered the last encounter with his brother and shivered. He could never really approach Bakura now, not after what had happened…

*Flashback* (Ryou POV)

*Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ri…*

I picked up my phone that was sitting on my bedside table. Looking at the screen, I recognized my brother's number an answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

Silence, then.

"Hiiiii Ryouuuu!" sang a high-pitched voice on the other end, though I easily knew whom the voice belonged to.

"Bakura? What are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning! Where are you?" I screamed somewhat into the phone, I was still halfway asleep at the time. Then I heard a laugh.

"Well hikari, I am at the…Teen Zone clubhouse. Could y…you come pick…me u…up?"

Teen Zone? Oh yes, the new club that just opened downtown. I realized that Bakura had just called me hikari, which used to be his pet name for me when we were younger. That meant only one obvious thing.

Bakura was drunk. No surprise.

"Alright Bakura, I'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed and hung up the phone, not wanting to hear his answer, and got out of bed. Not caring that I still had my pajamas on, I slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket, grabbed my keys then headed out the door to our spare car.

Driving along downtown, I finally came up to the club known as Teen Zone. Yep, the only place in town where an under aged teen could get a drink (beer). It's amazing that they haven't been shut down yet.

I parked the car across the street from the building and made my way inside to find my brother. When I did find him, he was sitting with his usual friends, Marik, Tristan, Seto, and Atem. I walked over to the group and placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, though not to startle him, and cleared my throat. He looked up at me and grinned widely, yep he was drunk, wasted maybe but I didn't want to find out.

"Hi…Ryou! What'cha doing here?" Bakura slurred. I sighed.

"I'm here to take you home Bakura." I calmly said.

"Awwww but I don't *hiccup* want to go home" he said. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Bakura, you need to" I smirked " unless you want me to tell mom and dad what you're doing."

Bakura's eyes widened. Even though our parents were dead, when Bakura is drunk, he'll believe anything. He pouted, which I thought was kind of cute.

"Fine, but before we go I want to use the bathroom." He stood up and wobbled across the club to the bathroom. Luckily he went into the boy's room this time. I decided to sit down and glanced around the table.

"Hey guys" I greeted the others.

"Nice pjs Ryou" Tristan snickered.

"Yeah, the bunnies are a nice touch I must say" Marik and Tristan laughed. If you couldn't guess, yep they were also drunk.

I blushed, cursing myself for not putting on a bigger jacket. I glanced over to Seto who seemed completely bored out of his mind. I couldn't blame him. This isn't a place I would enjoy either. I was lost in thought until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a baritone voice followed.

"It's alright Ryou, my brother Yugi still wears his star pjs. It's nothing to be embarrassed about" I recognized the voice as Atemu's. I gave him a grateful smile. Atemu was the group's designated driver since he had given up drinking after the accident he was involved in. As mentioned, Atemu has two younger brothers. Yugi, who is my age of 16 and Yami, who is about a year older. Seto has a younger brother named Mokuba and Marik has a younger brother named Malik and an older sister named Ishizu. I considered all of them my friends but I was closer to the younger siblings cause I can easily relate to them.

Just then, Bakura came running towards the table and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Ryou! We have to get back home before mom and dad!" he exclaimed. Oh the irony in that statement.

"Alright Bakura, see you guys later!" I called back to the others while being dragged out. I didn't get to hear their answers because Bakura already had me out the door and I the driver's seat of our car. He buckled in and I started the car then headed home.

While driving through the, thankfully, deserted city streets, Bakura wasn't getting any less hyper than he had been in the club. This worried me a little, but not too much. Bakura was sitting in the passenger seat, his head rolling from side to side and his hands waking waving motions in the air, as if he were listening to some type of music. He would even hum a few times and he was clearly enjoying himself as well. I smiled a little at him because it was a little humorous to see him when he wasn't mad. He acted like the child that he used to be before their parent's accident and Ryou couldn't ask anymore than that.

While I was lost in my thoughts though, I failed to notice Bakura's hands had stopped waving and were now reaching towards the steering wheel. Latching on to the wheel, Bakura suddenly jerked the car careening it almost off road and unfortunately we had been driving over an overpass at the time. Luckily, I quickly noticed this just as the edge of the car went over the side. Jerking the wheel the other way, and freeing it of Bakura's hands, I moved the car away from the edge just barely missing the ramp entrance. I was shaking from head to foot, while Bakura was laughing as if he was on a carnival ride. He almost got us killed and he was laughing? I really wanted to strangle him but my body was still frozen in place as I continued down the road, the vision of the car going over the ramp still fresh in my mind. And it didn't leave my thoughts at all.

Finally, to my relief, we arrived home at around 3:45. Parking the car in the driveway, while unbuckling myself, I turned off the ignition, and without giving my brother a second glance, I raced out of the car slamming the door on my way out and made a break towards the front door.

Opening the front door and quickly slamming it shut, I raced to my bedroom, locking the door after I had gone in. Running to my bed, I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket then climbed into bed covering myself completely. A few minutes went by before I heard the front door open again. It was probably Bakura, who immediately went up to his room, and never went to mine. I breathed a sigh of relief and soon, I had drifted off to sleep.

*End Flashback*

(3rd person)

Ryou sat up at the window a little longer before deciding to go to bed. He climbed down from the windowsill and walked over to the bed. Sitting down for a moment, he spotted an object standing on his bedside table. It was a picture of his family. He picked it up and looked at it. The picture showed a tough but gentle looking man next to a sincere, frail looking woman. These were Ryou's parents, while an 8-year-old Bakura and 6-year-old Ryou stood at the bottom. One thing Ryou noticed was that Bakura was smiling in the picture, actually smiling, and it wasn't a drunken one, but a sweet childish smile. He was even holding Ryou's hand. Ryou placed the picture back on the bedside table and sighed. Then he spoke.

"What happened to those times? The ones where you would laugh and smile. What changed that? Was it our parent's accident? Was it me? Oh Bakura, why do you seem to hate me so?"

With that question still hanging, Ryou laid down on the bed, pulling the sheets over him, and taking one last look at his family's picture, he turned out the light and went to sleep. A single tear escaped his closed eyes until he finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to Ryou, someone was listening the whole time. A lone figure watched him fall asleep, the figure then sighed.

"I don't hate you Ryou." Bakura quietly stated, though Ryou couldn't hear him.

He sighed again and with one last glance at his sleeping brother, he shut the door going to his own room for the night. He had promised that things would be better for Ryou.

But this was one promise that he would fail to keep.

Me: yes its finally done! And my longest one yet.

Ryou: I like it.

Bakura: why am I always the bad guy alcoholic in people's fics?

Me: because it's a part of your character but I promise it will get better. Plus you get to meet Atemus brothers in the sequel and about the accident that Atemu was in. so R&R please! Tell me what you think.

All: See Ya!


End file.
